


Succulent Journey

by Redstone_III



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anthro Transformation, Corruption, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Mind Control, Multi, Occult, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Possession, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstone_III/pseuds/Redstone_III
Summary: A century ago, I sold my soul to the powers of the underworld and was turned into a minor demon, a succubus, to be precise. Being a demon means you occasionally get summoned into the world of mortals for some reason or other. Imagine my surprise when one day I get summoned to the world of Pokémon! Thinking quickly, I take over the body of a baby. This baby would later turn out to be the Protagonist of Black and White, Hilda.
Kudos: 5





	Succulent Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bother getting your Wiener out just yet folks. This chapter is pure plot and no porn. Sorry to disappoint. I promise the second one will have something for you.

When a demon is summoned to the mortal realm, there is always a feeling of weightlessness until the summoning is concluded. It feels like I am risen above the ground by an invisible force, which might be one reason why mortals think the underworld is placed beneath the surface of the earth they stand on. No, demons appeared from the ground because most mortals placed their summoning circles on the said ground. Not that this mattered all that much, but my mind tended to wander whenever I was summoned. The transition of moving between the realms took a while, which left plenty of time to think. Mostly about how to screw over this particular mortal that had summoned you. Depending on what their desire was, there were so many ways to mess with them. As I am a succubus, their desire mostly consisted of a one night stand. You'd be surprised how many people were ready to give up their virginity in exchange for their souls. All they had to do was go out at night ad go where the hookers are. So not worth losing your soul over. Occasionally, very rarely, mind you, I would be asked to do something more interesting. Such was the case with Steve.

When my body materialized into his living room, Steve stood trembling a couple of feet away from the summoning circle. He held a demonic book in his hand, open. He probably had been reading incantation a second before I showed up. I don't remember much of anything about Steve, as he ended up being a stepping stone. What I do remember is that you looked like the most average human you could imagine. Average height, average clothes, average hairstyle, the man screamed average. As was the situation with most mortals, he was completely stunned, whether that was because the summoning had worked or because of my gorgeous appearance. That didn't matter. I remember having decided to wear a tight leather outfit, along with stockings, high heels, and fingerless leather opera gloves that day. I stretched my bat-wings a little and struck a seductive pose. I made some suggestive motions with my hands at my pussy area. It was enough to give him a boner.

I used the time to have a quick look around. Couch, table, TV, cabinet, all those things had been moved out of the way to give enough space for the summoning circle. The room was lit up by what seemed like two dozen candles all around the room. This guy was asking for a fire to break out. 

"Hello, master," I greeted with a sweet voice. Experience said mortals, when stunned speechless, would remain that way for a long time. It was better to jumpstart a conversation by talking to them and get on with things. Time is of the essence to us demons in times when we are summoned. "You have summoned me to the mortal realm. Thus I am bound to do whatever you say. In exchange for a price, understandably." This was the line I most commonly used when meeting a new summoner. I know some of my "colleagues" prefer to give long speeches or give poetry. Not me, I get to the point.

Steve said something incoherently in reply. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that he had successfully summoned a demon. Most people didn't believe the books and rituals they found were the real deal until they performed the ritual. I giggled innocently or as innocently as a demon could.

"What's the matter, master? Did a cat catch your tongue? Or are you so stunned by my beauty that words are failing you?"

The man shook his head and cleared his throat. He took a look inside the book, like a fourth-grader giving his first presentation before class, before speaking.

"Y-y-yes. Demon, I-I have-" he cleared his throat again. "Demon, I have summoned you to do my bidding. If you refuse my order or betray me in any way, I will send you back to the hell from where you came!" he proclaimed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Some people were unnecessarily melodramatic.

"Of course, my master," I replied. Slowly, I began making my way over to him, swinging my hips left and right. His eyes were practically glued to my body, making me believe I already had him hook, line and sinker. He snapped out of his daze when I was less than an arm's length away from him.

"And what does my master wish of me?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek. "Perhaps my master wishes to indulge in me?"

For a second, he leaned into my hand like a cat but snapped out of it and took a step back.

"N-no, none of this," he stammered.

"Oh, are you sure?" I asked in fake-disappointment, biting my finger.

"Y-yes," he nodded a bit too fast.

"How sad," I proclaimed, but then my eyes shined with mischieve. "Is it maybe because master wishes to be with someone else? And he needs my help to get together with that special someone?" It was the second-most-common reason I was summoned: make someone fall in love with my summoner. I can't do that kind of thing. What I can do is make someone appear attractive to another person. But most people see no difference.

"N-no," once again, he shook his head. I raised an eyebrow, becoming genuinely confused. If he didn't want the two popular things, what did he want?

"Angela is confused." Angela is one of the many fake names I use when talking to mortals. "What does Angela's master want of Angela?" I asked, putting on a little pout.

The man looked down at his book for a good ten seconds before speaking to me again. "I want you to save my daughter's life."

That came out of nowhere. He asked me to save his daughter's life. I can't remember if I had ever been asked to do something similar. I'm pretty sure my surprise must have been visible on my face.

"What an unusual request," was the first thing I said after some silence. "But a request is a request. As you are my summoner, I am bound to follow your orders to the letter." I said all of those things to get my thoughts back in order. "However, you are aware with a request as great as this comes a steep price, right? Are you aware of the saying an eye for an eye?"

"I know," the man replied, slightly shakily. "I... I had a feeling that if this would work... that I... that I would..." He didn't finish the sentence. I frowned a little bit. This guy was showing the first signs of chickening out. I cannot claim the soul of anyone that has not made a pact with me. Simply summoning me was not enough for the magic to work. I needed an agreement.

"Master, before we talk about payment, perhaps you can tell me why you need me to save your daughter?" I needed information to know how to proceed. People usually don't summon a sex-demon for this kind of work. But most novices didn't know that certain demons were better suited to do the work for certain things.

"I...," the man hesitated. "I lost two children already. The first one was stillborn. The second one died shortly after he was born—a heart defect. And now, our third child, our daughter," he balled his free hand into a fist. "She, too, has a heart defect. The doctors performed surgery on her, and at first, we thought everything would be ok. Our baby was healthy for a while. But then the symptoms began to show again." Steve grit his teeth. "They prescribed medicine at the hospital. Said it would help her. But every day, I see my daughter struggling to breathe. I am scared. I fear that one day the medicine won't be enough and that she..." he trailed off.

"Hmm." The succubus had put a hand under her chin. She may have never saved a life, but she had healed people before. There is a method demons are capable of using to heal almost anything. "Color me surprised, master. Most mortals summon me to indulge in their baser desires. But for you to summon a demon and risk your very soul to save your daughter, that is commendable." I left out the part of how idiotic it was to rely on a demon for such a thing. "The question is, are you ready to pay the price that comes with saving a soul from certain death?"

The man looked down for a bit. "I... I wish I could see my daughter grow up. But I can't stand the thought of losing another one of my children. Even if it means that I die, I at least die knowing one of my children will have a life."

"What an admirable man," I commented before snapping my fingers. The man jumped in shock as a floating piece of parchment appeared above my finger. "Ten years," I explained. "I will allow you to see your child grow for ten years. Once those ten years are up, I will come and "collect" you. All you have to do is sign this contract." I pointed my finger at the man, and the parchment flew towards him. He stared at the flying piece of paper for a minute. Slowly he took a pen out of his pocket and signed his full name on the free line. When he was finished, the paper flew back to me, and I inspected it. That's when I got his name: Steve Gainsborough.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"Now?" The paper disappeared in a flash of fire. "Now you need to bring me to your daughter."

* * *

It may have been more than a century, but the succubus still remembered the Pokémon Franchise to some degree. She was mildly surprised when she and her temporary master entered the child's room. There were a lot of Pokémon plushies in the room. A lot of them the demon did not recognize as it had been too long. One she did recognize was a Chansey plush. It held a heart in its stubby arms. "Get well soon" was stitched into the heart. At least one of the parents must be a huge Pokémon fan.

The baby was lying in a crib, wrapped up in blankets. Despite the room barely being illuminated so that the baby wouldn't wake up, the succubus could see everything in detail. As such, she was able to see the slight blue tinge on the baby's lips. It reminded the demon of someone who had an hour-long diving session in a pool. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a small package lying on a shelf. Curiously she picked it up and saw that it was medicine. According to the box, it was for babies born with "Newborn respiratory distress syndrome." The woman was unfamiliar with the name, but she could guess it was for breathing problems from the package's picture.

"Is this a genetic thing?" the demon woman wondered in a whisper. She put the package back and turned her attention to the baby. Her master was watching her from the doorway with anticipation. He was able to make out her body through the light shining in from the hallway. The succubus carefully put a finger on the baby's forehead and whispered a spell that would make sure the child would remain asleep for the next couple of hours.

"This is going to take a little bit, but by my estimate, your daughter should be healthy by tomorrow morning."

"Are you already done?" the human wondered in amazement.

"No, master. It will take me all night to ensure your daughter's health. I suggest you go to bed yourself, else your wife wonders where you have gone. I doubt you want her to see the two of us together."

The succubus' eyes flashed pink for a split-second, as did the humans. Steve nodded and almost robotically made his way to the master bedroom. "Angela" watched after the man until she could hear a door opening and closing down the hall. The woman shook her head in disappointment. "What an idiot. He didn't even read a single line of the contract he signed. Not to mention the lack of any safeguards in place of the summoning circle. Whatever. I shouldn't be complaining." The demon woman smirked. "It's been what? A couple of decades since I have been away from that shitty place for more than a week. And as luck would have it, not only is my master incompetent, he was also so generous to prepare a vessel for me to inhabit."

The woman looked down on the innocent child, her soon to be victim. "Tough luck, kiddo. But hey, you would have died anyway."

With a snap of her finger, the demon's body seemingly turned into purple smoke. Unlike regular smoke, this one acted like its own entity and entered the child's body through its nostrils. The baby's face contorted in discomfort for a bit before settling back in peaceful bliss. It would take some time for the demonic magic to repair the child's body, but ultimately it would live. The succubus was bound by contract to make sure this happened. However, as always, it is wise to read the fine print on every contract before signing it. Else you wake up to an evil surprise one day.

* * *

"Good morning, dad!" Hilda shouted from the kitchen table. Steve's heart always warms up whenever he hears his daughter's voice in the morning. After the man had made a deal with the succubus Angela, he immediately checked upon his daughter. Luckily the girl had been unharmed and, in fact, appeared to be happy to see him. The succubus was gone without a trace. For a brief moment, Steve had wondered if he had dreamed up the entire thing until he reached the living room with his daughter in his arms. Everything had been cleaned up. The chalk, the candles, the magic book, everything had been moved away by Angela. He knew it had been her doing, as she had left a passive-aggressive note. It had said something about men not being able to clean up after themselves. She had also left a telephone number which said to call it whenever "he felt lonely." He burned the note before his wife could see it. The things he used for summoning the demon wound up in the basement. Steve hid them in a box and shoved it into a corner, behind a shelf.

The following days, Hilda had multiple appointments with a doctor. At first, the woman thought she had made some mistake, as it appeared that Hilda had made a miraculous recovery overnight. After a multitude of tests as well as months of observations, Hilda had been declared to be as healthy as a child could potentially be. Steve's wife Sarah had shed tears of joy on the day it was officially announced. The woman didn't want to cling onto some false hope, only to have it crushed later on. But as bad of a reputation as demons had, at least this one kept its promise and made it so their family could live happily together.

Ever since then, both parents had made it a point to spend as much time with their daughter as possible. Especially Steve since he knew his time was limited. He tried not to think about it too much, though. He vowed to enjoy the time he had with his daughter to its fullest. Right at the moment, his said daughter was having breakfast. It was the final week before summer vacation. The tests were done, the scores practically set in stone, and going to school was nothing more than a formality at this point. Hilda was quite happy going to school because the teachers would either play games with their students or watch a movie. The day before, she had animately talked about a kids movie starring a Blaziken and its trainer as the main characters. Blaziken happened to be Hilda's favorite Pokémon.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Ready for school?"

Hilda nodded, munching on a toast. "Miss Viola promised she would bring her Gardevoir to school today. This is so cool! Do you know how rare Gardevoirs are?" the brunette girl asked with sparkling eyes. "And they're so pretty! I wonder if I can hold Miss Viola's Gardevoir's hand? Will it feel like a human hand or completely different?"

Standing at the stove, Sarah laughed at the enthusiasm her daughter was showing. "Make sure you don't stress your teacher's Pokémon unnecessarily. Pokémon are not some plush toys that you can cuddle all you like. You have to treat them with respect and care."

"I know, mom," the little girl rolled her eyes dramatically. "You have only told me that a million times. You know, if you're so worried about me treating Pokémon poorly, you can get me a Torchic, and I'll show you how good I am at taking care of Pokémon."

The parents laughed. Hilda was almost at the age of ten. Most children received their starters around this time in their lives. However, both Sarah and Steve had decided Hilda would not go on a journey when she turned ten, but a bit later. This decision had been mostly made from leftover paranoia of the two almost losing their daughter.

"You get your Pokémon when you're older," Steve assured.

"That's what you always say," Hilda grumbled but didn't argue the point. She had tried convincing her parents to get her a Pokémon for a while but to no avail. As the girl continued eating, she noticed the radio clock. "Oh man, I gotta jet!" she exclaimed. She quickly shoved the rest of her breakfast down, drank her hot cocoa in one go, and almost jumped off the chair. Quickly she kissed her father on the cheek and left, shouting: "See you after school!"

The parents watched as their daughter made her best Doduo impression and ran as quickly as her feet could take her out. Steve shook his head, chuckling. He looked at the clock and saw that Hilda was indeed a bit late. It also meant that he slept for far longer than he had planned. Usually, he and his daughter would have a bit of time to talk before either of them needed to leave the house.

"You sure took your sweet time getting out of bed," his wife pointed out, emphasizing his thoughts.

"Yeah. Maybe I was up too long last night?"

* * *

Hilda smiled as she arrived in front of the school gates. Unlike most children, she actually loved being at school. Not because she loved to learn or anything like that. No, it was because she got to hang out with her "friends" whenever she was at school.

"Hilda!" One such friend happened to approach the brown-haired girl at a rapid pace. The other child who spotted her could have been mistaken for an elf from the fairy tales. She had bright green eyes, long golden blonde hair, smooth skin, and a stunning physique. No doubt this girl would turn the heads of many men and maybe some women when she got older.

"Morning, Amy," Hilda greeted back. Amy was one of Hilda's newest "friends." She only transferred to their school recently, something about her parents getting a divorce.

"Look at my hair, Hilda. Look at my hair! I look like I princess, don't I?" the blonde exclaimed, twirling around as if she was wearing a dress.

"I can see that," Hilda chuckled good-naturedly.

The blonde grabbed the brown's hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, the absolute best!" the girl exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," Hilda smirked, her pupils turning to slits for a brief moment. She raised a hand and went through the blonde's hair. It felt really smooth and silky, unnaturally so, one might say. Amy leaned into the touch, enjoying the attention she was getting like a cat.

"Are you like a witch or something, Hilda? Because that would be awesome!"

"Eh, something along those lines," Hilda shrugged. "I figured I might as well help people with what I can do. Although, I still haven't figured out how to make boys behave less like Mamoswines." Both girls giggled at the little joke.

"That's so cool. I wish I could do what you can do," the blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"That's something I haven't figured out either," Hilda smiled.

"But, uh... did you really need to kiss me?"

Once again, Hilda shrugged. "That's just how my magic seems to work. I know it's weird, but at least I don't have to say some complicated magic words. And I mean, a quick kiss. It's not like we're doing anything bad."

Amy nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

"Well, if you ever need something, just talk to me. You know where to find me." Hilda was about to leave but was stopped by Amy.

"Actually... can I ask for another favor?"

"Sure!" Hilda said with a bright smile. "I'm always happy to help! What do you want?"

"Well... it's not really for me but my mother," Amy explained.

"Go on," Hilda encouraged.

"See, my mom has this nasty scar around here," the blonde motioned across her stomach. "Mom and I wanted to go to the beach this summer. But she always gets embarrassed when she puts on her swimsuit. She keeps telling me it doesn't bother her, but I know better."

"Say no more! Today the two of us are going to your place, and I'll have this fixed in a jiffy!" The browny pumped her fist into the air.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" The blonde grabbed the brunette's hands once again.

"As I said, it's no problem. And since you're already here..." Without much warning, Hilda grabbed the back of Amy's head and pulled her close for a kiss. The blonde was taken aback by the action, even though that was part of Hilda's magic. The kiss didn't last long, and the brunette quickly pulled back. The blonde didn't notice a stream of green fog leaving her mouth and moving to Hilda's. The girl sucked it up like soda from a straw.

"I... uh..."

"Hilda! There you're!"

"Hilda! Look at the action figure my parents got for me!"

"Hilda, do you want to come over to my place after school? Thanks to you, my parents got me all of the video games I ever wanted!"

"Hey Hilda, do you want to read a manga after school together?"

In a matter of seconds, Hilda was swarmed by a multitude of fellow students, all of whom were happy to see her. The girl happily basked in the attention she was getting from her "friends." In the past, she had done favors for all of them. As long as they "paid" her with a kiss, there was seemingly nothing the brunette couldn't do. As a result, Hilda was easily at the top of the social ladder among her peers.

"Now, now children," one of the teachers had come out of the building to see what the crowd gathering was all about. "I know you all want to play with Hilda, and you can do so during the break. For now, you all need to go to class. School is starting."

The students let out various complaints but obeyed their teacher and made their way towards the building.

"Oh, ad Hilda? Before you go to class, can you come with me for a second? I quickly need to talk to you regarding... your duty as class president, yes."

The schoolgirl smirked at her teacher's excuse. The other children quickly caught on that their teacher was using her position to get some private time with the brunette. Some vocalized their anger but were ignored by the teacher.

"Of course, Miss Saxon," Hilda grinned, showing her slit eyes to the older woman. "I'll be right behind you."


End file.
